The Light Returns
by booklover2000
Summary: What if the nightmares imprisoning Pitch was only a stunt to fool the guardians. And then they need help from a person in his past to defeat him. And Jack is turning into a Nightmare Prince. Will the guardians be able to stop Pitch? Or will he defeat himself? Or will Pitch have it all?
1. Chapter 1

The guardians has just defeated Pitch and was flying off on the sleigh. What the guardians didn't know was Pitch watching them in the shadows of the trees and laughed. "They felt for it," he said to himself and smirked. He figured if he had failed that he would pull a little stunt to make them believe that he was gone. The plan worked perfectly and he just had to wait for the right moment to pounce. But before he could do anything, he had to gain his strength back.

Then a snowflake was floating in front of him and he knew immediately who had made it. A plan was forming in his head. This tiny little snowflake might help to get revenge on Jack Frost and then an idea popped up in his head like a light bulb. He grabbed the snowflake, it was a good thing that he was so cold that it didn't melt. He sprinkled some black sand on and Pitch disappered in the shadows.

* * *

The guardians were happy as can be. Children were believing again and Pitch was gone. Jack stayed on the back of the sleigh until Burgess was out of view. He put his hands in his pocket and realized that his teeth were still in there. He pulled them out and went next to Tooth. "Here Tooth I don't need these anymore," he handed her the teeth.

"Thanks Jack. But I have one question- you don't to answer if you're not ready," she looked at him wide eyed.

"Tooth I already know what the question is. And the answer is that I didn't trade Easter and Baby Tooth for my teeth," she looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That Easter morning after I dropped off Sophie, I heard this noise calling my name. It sounded so familiar so I tracked it down. Baby Tooth was with me and we found Pitch's lair. At the time I didn't know it was. I went through the hole. I saw all the fairies trapped in cages. Then I heard the voice again and saw all the teeth, I started to look for my teeth. That's when Pitch came out and trying to manipulate me by telling my fears but I was ready to fight him if he did anything. And then he showed me my teeth in his hands. I was about to grab them but I forced myself not to. Then he was getting into my head about that I was afraid what you guys would think of me. Then he said I make a mess everywhere I go and I was doing right then and gave me my teeth. He went into the shadows and I followed him and all the sudden I was in the Warren. I saw all the eggshells and I realized that Baby Tooth was gone. I went to find you guys and well you know the rest." Tooth covered her mouth so a gasp wouldn't escape.

"I-I didn't know, I'm so sorry Jack," Before she could continue Jack stopped her.

"It's fine Tooth. After I left you guys that morning, I went to Antarctica to throw away my teeth but I couldn't do it. Then Pitch came to try to seduce me to join him and take over the world but I refused and told him to leave me alone. He said fine but he brought out Baby Tooth in his hands and made a trade with me my staff for her. He was squeezing and hurting her. I accepted the deal and gave him my staff but he refused to let her go. You should have seen her, Baby Tooth pricked him with her nose and Pitch jumped up and squealed in pain," they both giggled at that. "But he threw her and then broke my staff in half. I hurt so much in my chest then he hit me with his black sand and the blast was so strong it threw me into a iceberg and I fell into a valley. I past out for a minute before I woke up and found Baby Tooth a few feet away from me. I tried to warm her up but I could only keep her cold. She climbed into my pocket and the voice came back. She brought my teeth out and insisted on me looking into my memories and I did."

"What did you see?" Tooth asked.

"I had a family. I had a mom and a sister. My sister and I were on the ice at my lake. The ice was cracking and I saved her but I fell through the ice. That's why Man in the Moon chose me," Jack was proud of himself. That's when he realized that everyone on the sleigh was listening to him the whole time. They all kind of felt bad for jumping to conclusions. Bunny felt the worse of all but he was the one that yelled at him and drove him away.

"I'm sorry Frostbite for yelling at you Easter morning," Jack was shocked.

"I didn't know that kangaroos could apologize," Jack smirked at Bunny.

"Don't push your luck you show pony," Bunny glared at Jack.

"Boys, boys calm down. Can we be nice to each other?" Tooth said. Jack held his hand to Bunny.

"Truce?" he said.

"For now," Bunny took his hand and shook. Tooth rolled her eyes, _At least they are getting along for now,_ she thought.

North got one of his snow globes out and whispered, "North Pole," into it. I a instant they were at the North Pole. Jack was still fascinated with the snow globes and how fast they got there. That day they all partied for their win but it was not too long because Tooth and Sandy had to do their jobs to bring joy to children. Bunny had to clean the mess in Warren and Jack went with him to help. North went to his workroom to make his ice sculpture.


	2. Chapter 2

**_8 Months Later_**

Jack was flying around and giving fun to everyone in the world. He gave snow days and snowball fights. It was a great day. There was still no sign of Pitch and all the children in the world was safe. Jack's next stop was Burgess, his home town. "Wind take me home," Jack said to the wind. In a matter of minutes his was there. Jack flew to Jamie's house to pay a little visit. He was at Jamie's bedroom window and knocked on the glass. Jamie jumped out of his bed and rushed to the window.

"Jack!" Jamie was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Jamie opened the window and gestured Jack to come in.

"Hey there kiddo," Jack messed up Jamie's hair. And flew in his bedroom.

"What are you doing here? It's has been almost a week since I last saw you."

"I sorry but I was busy doing guardian work since it's winter again and I was done fore the day. So I figure I come out and see you."

"Alright, but can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How is it? Being a guardian I mean."

"Well it's kind of exhausting. Going around the world everyday and bringing fun to children. But don't get me wrong, it's also has a nice feeling to it in the end of each day," Jack plopped onto Jamie's bed. Jamie sit next to Jack.

"You want to the lake?" Jack sat back up and nodded. "MOM!"

"Yes Jamie?" a faint woman's voice said.

"Can I go to the lake today?"

"Are you done with your homework?"

"Yes."

"Then it's fine with me. Just be back before supper time." Jamie rushed to his closet and put on his jacket, boots and gloves on. Jack flew out the window and Jamie ran down stairs and out the door.

"Lets go get everyone," Jack and Jamie went around town and picked up Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake. They all went to the lake and had a snowball fight. Cupcake made a ginormous snowball and chased everyone with it. Jack loaded everyone with ammo every ten minutes and Jamie made a snow wall. Caleb and Claude teamed up and hid in the trees and attacked. Everyone was having a great time until it turned five o'clock.

"We need to go Jack. It's supper time," Jack dropped off all the kids home. Jack was exhausted even more than he was earlier. It has been a fun day but it was time to go to sleep. Jack went up in tree and laid on a sturdy branch. He looked up at the sky and gold sand was spreading across the night sky like tentacles.

"Right on time, Sandy," Jack closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tonight was the night that his plan takes action. The guardians were starting to let their guard down and Pitch was stronger. Even though he didn't have total strength he had just enough to start his plan._ 'Why are you doing this?,'_ a voice said.

"You know exactly why. Now go away," Pitch said. There was no one else was in the room.

_'But why do you need the boy? He is just a child,' _Pitch was getting irritated.

"He is anything but just a child. He possesses great power and if he is on their side than I don't stand a chance at winning this time," Pitch has always wanted to get rid of this voice but he didn't know how.

_'But-'_

_"_No buts and I said GO AWAY!" The voice didn't say another word. But Pitch knew he would be back because he always comes back. Christmas was in about three weeks and that gave him enough time for his plan to start. "Night!" Pitch called one of his nightmares. It came rushing in. "Tell the others to get ready and wait for my signal." It nodded and galloped away. Pitch disappeared in the shadows and was out starting his plan.

* * *

It was dark and there was something about it that gave Jack shivers down his spine. "Hello Jack," Jack knew that voice. He stood in attack mode but then he realized that he didn't have his staff.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gone," Pitch chuckled.

"Fear is always here, it is never gone."

"But we saw your nightmares imprison you," in the distance Jack could see golden eyes and a fanged smirk. It gave Jack the creeps but didn't show it.

"Don't you get it? It was all a stunt. I was never imprisoned. You honestly think I would let my nightmares do that to me?"

"So why wait until now to attack?"

"Well it takes time to collect fear and build strength. But I thought I might give you something."

"I don't want anything from you." Pitch shoved his hand in his robe and pulled out a snowflake.

"I found this floating around after you guardians flew away in that sleigh," Jack remembered that snowflake. Pitch blew the snowflake towards Jack and he caught it with his hand. It was blacker than he thought "I'd figure I would return it." Like on cue the snowflake melted in Jack's palm and his skin soaked it in. That's when his hand was burning. Jack was yelling in agony. The burning was traveling up his arm and through his body. Jack got on his knees.

"Wh-what did y-you do?" Jack said through his teeth. Pitch didn't answer, he just smiled wider.

"I really must be going. I have business to," then he disappeared into the shadows. Jack woke up and the burning was gone. But something felt weird on his arm. He rolled up his sleeve and the site was so horrifying that Jack fell out of the tree.

"This can't be happening. This can _not _be happening," he looked at his arm again to make sure he saw it right. There was a big patch of grey skin, just like Pitch's, on his forearm. Jack was having a hard time breathing. It was like he was in the water gasping for air. Jack laced his hands in his hair. _I need to find the guardians,_ Jack was about to fly then he realized that he wasn't holding his staff. It was on the ground in half. He must of fell on it during the fall. He grabbed the pieces and held them together. He focus all of his power into the staff and bright blue light showed on the crack like when he was in the ice valley. But something was different about it. There was a tint of black in it. The staff was one again and Jack flew to the North Pole as fast as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I thank you for reading. I just wanted to let you know that if you like Jelsa fanfics I have been writing one called Warm to Cold (A Jelsa Story). And I'm sorry this too is so short but the next one will be longer, promise. Oh and I'm going to start replying to the reviews you send me.**

**Guest: I know that my title was a mouthful but at the time I could not think of one. And after I read your review a light bulb popped up above my head. I hope you like this title better.**

While Jack was flying he started to think of what the guardians would think of him turning into Pitch. What if the guardians kicked him out because of it. He looked at the gray patch one last time and rolled down his sleeve. He figure that he would wait for the right time to tell them about the patch. But he did need to tell them that Pitch was back.

He was there in minutes but it felt like hours to Jack. He landed in front of the door of the North Pole and opened it. "NORTH! NORTH!" Jack called out.

"Jack? Is that you?" Jack flew to him.

"North listen to me. You need to call all the other guardians. It's an emergency!"

"Why? What's the matter?" North had a bad feeling in his belly.

"J-just trust me North. I'll tell you when they all get here," Jack followed North to the globe room. North pulled a lever that sent out northern lights. In about five minutes Bunny was the first to arrive hopping out of his hole.

"What's up mates?" Looking alarmed. Then not a minute later Tooth came flying in with a couple of her fairies.

"What's the emergency?"

"We still need to wait for Sandy to show up." And like on cue Sandy came flying in. Sandy waved to everyone while looking concerned.

"Thank you my friends for coming. Jack has very important news." They all turned to Jack. Sandy had had a question mark above his head.

"Pitch is back," Tooth covered her mouth and everyone was in shock.

"Are you sure?" Tooth said. Jack nodded sadly.

"But we saw him get imprisoned by his own nightmares," Bunny said.

"He said that was all a stunt to get us to think that he was gone. He came to me in my dreams last night and was saying that he had business to attend to before he left."

"Well that's just bloody great. What do we do now?"

"I have no idea."

"We need to secure everything before he does anything," North said. "Tooth once we're done you go back to your palace and make sure that all of the fairies and teeth are here. Bunny, you check the low ground and try to find anything, anything at all suspicious. Jack, you search the high ground with Sandy when you two are bring fun and dreams to the children." Then all of the sudden there was a loud jiggling noise. Everybody turn their heads to face Sandy shaking an elf. He pointed to the moon where it was shining bright.

"Uh Man in Moon. Why didn't you say something Sandy?" Sandy rolled his eyes. "Hello my friend." Then a beam of light appeared onto the ground. A shadow in the shape of Pitch appeared and then a different shadow appeared. It was of a woman with long flowing hair. Everyone knew exactly who she was.

"Mother Nature?! Are you kidding me," Bunny shouted. "She's worse than frostbite here."

"Hey!"

"Sorry I meant before you became a guardian." Jack just glared at him. "She won't help us. She said so herself. And she can't be trusted."

"Well Manny must think she will." Then at that moment another shadow appeared. It was a shadow of Jack. He looked at the shadow confused. "I think Manny is saying that Jack must go."

"Why me?"

"Maybe you are the newest of are group. And she might trust you more. Plus you both are weather spirits." North had a good point. Jack agreed to do not only because he knew it was the right thing to do but also it was an excuse to avoid the other guardians.

* * *

Jack fear was so delicious and almost filly. '_Explain to me what the point of all of this is? It really is pointless because good will always win.' _

"Oh Kozmotis can you shut up for once?" Pitch grabs his hair in frustration.

_'Why should I? I've too quiet for too long, Pitch. What your doing goes against everything I believe. So maybe you should shut up,' _Kozmotis said with rage.

"Wow the ex- general finally spoke up. You know that your little words don't do anything to me. If you didn't want any of this than why did you open the cell? You should of known better than to do that. And because of that poor judgment your daughter doesn't even love you anymore. All she wanted was daddy to come and find her. And you failed her." Kozmotis was speechless. He was angry, upset, regretful, and brokenhearted. He has always regretted even listen to those fearlings. He wished he could of search for his daughter. "That's was what I thought."

* * *

**Hello readers, just wanted to say that Kozmotis is a character in The Guardians of Childhood series. Oh and I've never read the books I just read all of this on Rise of the Guardians Wiki. So I don't any of this. I hoped you liked it and please leave a review. Bye :)**


End file.
